Sisters
by MelBenaimMyles
Summary: Meredith avait toujours voulu des sœurs quand elle était enfant et la vie lui en avait offert trois merveilleuses…


_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Première incursion dans l'univers de Grey's Anatomy niveau fanfiction.**_

 _ **Je regarde la série depuis de nombreuses années, mais je n'avais encore jamais eu assez d'inspiration pour écrire quelque chose de cohérent.**_

 _ **Je ne sais même pas si ce que j'ai écrit est cohérent, sachant que je l'ai écrit hier à 23 heures après avoir fini l'épisode diffusé cette semaine, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira !**_

 _ **L'inspiration m'est venue de la dernière scène avec Meredith et Maggie ou on voit Amelia dormir au bout du lit.**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**_

 _ **MG/LG/AS/MP**_

 _ **Meredith avait été seule pendant une grande partie de sa vie.**_

 _ **Enfant, elle avait longtemps rêvée d'avoir une sœur, une petite sœur avec qui elle aurait pu jouer à la poupée, avec qui elle aurait pu partager ses peines de cœur et ses joies, quelqu'un qui saurait tout d'elle…**_

 _ **Elle avait souvent demandé à sa Mère à ce sujet, ne comprenant pas pourquoi toutes ses amies à l'école avaient le droit à ce privilège et pas elle, n'était-elle pas assez sage ?**_

 _ **Adolescente, elle avait dû faire face à la maladie de sa Mère toute seule, se sentant seule et démunie comme elle ne l'avait jamais été.**_

 _ **Alors, parfois elle fermait les yeux et elle s'imaginait ce que serait sa vie si elle avait eu une petite sœur, ou même une grande sœur, quelqu'un qui aurait pu l'épauler, quelqu'un qui aurait été là pour elle contre vent et marrée.**_

 _ **Mais quand elle ouvrait les yeux, elle était toujours seule…**_

 _ **Cristina avait été comme une sœur pour elle pendant des années.**_

 _ **Une sœur qui paraissait horrible au premier abord, mais qui se révéla souvent être la seule personne sur qui elle pouvait compter.**_

 _ **Sa personne, tout aussi importante que Derek, voire plus.**_

 _ **Et puis était arrivée Lexie, Alexandra Grey, une jeune femme agaçante qui se révéla être sa demi-sœur.**_

 _ **Une demi-sœur qu'elle n'attendait plus, qu'elle avait cessée d'espérer, une demi-sœur avec qui elle avait été horrible mais qui l'avait aimé quand même, qui l'avait aimé malgré ça.**_

 _ **Lexie était intelligente, honnête, gentille, elle avait grandi dans une famille aimante et Meredith l'avait longtemps jalousée, parce qu'elle avait eu le droit de grandir avec ses deux parents, parce que son père ne l'avait pas abandonné, comme il l'avait fait avec elle.**_

 _ **Mais elle avait fini par l'aimer, elle avait fini par se faire à cette petite sœur agaçante qui se mettait dans des problèmes aussi gros qu'elle et elle était même fière d'elle.  
Elle était fière de dire à tout le monde que Lexie était sa petite sœur, parce qu'elle enfin une sœur.**_

 _ **Meredith avait à peine eu le temps de l'aimer qu'elle était morte, la laissant à nouveau sans famille, seule, comme elle l'avait toujours été…**_

 _ **Derek était mort et elle avait trouvé d'une certaine manière une nouvelle petite sœur.**_

 _ **Amelia et elle n'étaient aucunement liées par le sang, mais elles étaient sœur, leur amour pour Derek et pour ses enfants les reliaient de la même manière que n'importe quel ADN en commun.**_

 _ **Amelia était tout le contraire de son frère, en faites, elle était comme elle.**_

 _ **La Meredith Grey d'il y a quelques années, la personne détruite par la vie, la personne qui n'arrivait pas à rester la tête hors de l'eau plus de quelques minutes, juste assez de temps pour respirer et ne pas se noyer.**_

 _ **Amy et elle étaient trop semblables, elles étaient comme deux pôles négatifs d'un aimant, qui finissaient toujours par se repousser quand ils devenaient trop proches.**_

 _ **Mais Meredith ne renonça pas à tenter d'arranger les choses, à sa manière, elle avait déjà perdu une sœur, elle n'en perdrait pas une deuxième.**_

 _ **Etrangement, alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, le monde lui offrit une troisième sœur, Margaret Pierce, née de la liaison entre Richard et sa Mère…**_

 _ **Elle avait une autre demi-sœur dont elle avait ignoré l'existence jusque-là, gardant se souvenir profondément enfoui dans son subconscient.**_

 _ **Une demi-sœur avec qui elle aurait pu grandir, une demi-sœur à qui elle aurait pu raconter ses peines et ses joies si sa Mère ne l'avait pas abandonnée.**_

 _ **Elle avait passé son enfance à vouloir une petite sœur et sa Mère avait abandonné Maggie, la privant de son rôle de grande sœur, la privant de son vœu le plus chère, du seul cadeau qu'elle avait demandé à ses anniversaires et Noël pendant de nombreuses années…**_

 _ **Maggie était obstinée et très intelligente, mais aussi terriblement naïve, sur certains points, elle lui rappelait beaucoup Lexie.**_

 _ **Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les deux jeunes femmes se seraient entendues à merveille.**_

 _ **Elles lui auraient menées la vie dure, mais elles lui auraient apportés tellement de chose qu'elle aurait laissé faire, qu'elle aurait secrètement aimé ça.**_

 _ **Maggie était la raison pour laquelle elle c'était réconciliée avec Amelia.**_

 _ **La chirurgienne en cardiologie avait décrété qu'il était tout bonnement hors de question que ses sœurs ne se parlent plus.**_

 _ **Ses sœurs, parce que oui, Maggie avait adopté Amy presque immédiatement.**_

 _ **Meredith était sa sœur de sang, mais Amelia était sa sœur de cœur.**_

 _ **Elle était bornée et ça avait fonctionné, ça avait fonctionné bien au-delà de ses espérances.**_

 _ **Les trois jeunes femmes étaient maintenant plus ou moins inséparables.**_

 _ **C'était auprès d'elle et Maggie qu'Amy venait trouver refuge quand quelque chose n'allait pas.**_

 _ **C'était à elle et Amy que Maggie racontait ses peines de cœur.**_

 _ **C'était dans les bras d'Amelia et Margaret qu'elle pleurait encore aujourd'hui la perte de Derek.**_

 _ **En dehors d'Alex et Cristina, elles étaient les deux seules personnes en qui elle avait toute confiance.**_

 _ **Elles étaient compliquées, il y aurait surement d'autres batailles entre elles, ça elle en était certaine.**_

 _ **Mais à ce moment précis, en les voyants dormir l'une à côté de l'autre dans son lit, tandis qu'elle lisait un livre, tout en les surveillant de tant en tant du coin de l'œil, Meredith se sentait chanceuse.**_

 _ **Elle avait toujours voulu des sœurs quand elle était enfant et la vie lui en avait offert trois merveilleuses…**_

 _ **MG/LG/AS/MP**_

 _ **Et voilà !**_

 _ **J'attends vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 _ **J'ai un autre OS à vous publier ensuite, l'épisode d'hier ma vraiment inspiré.**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


End file.
